SASUKE AND SAKURA PLAY HOOKEY
by The Marmeit Prince
Summary: I wrote this when I was a little younger and it has to do with Naruto
Hookys gone past the breaking point
revenge

Sasuke was standing in front of a gang, going against ten, with not even a blade at his hand. But he was intent, ready to kill. His expression, told his opponents that his ninjutsu was as sharp as a cold, shiny, and pointy dagger. Like always, he underestimated his enemies' abilities in how to perform tiajutsu (The physical art, for those who don't read the comic).

It was a dismal day outside, with dark and ominous clouds. The ally way was illuminated by the sun, peaking through the consuming clouds. It was drizzling, droplets of rain. The weather was nice out, and it was a perfect day to have a fun time, but Sasuke was not in his playful, hyper mood, like his old friend. He was far from his own personality; you would think he is a different person if you were in that ally way with him.

"Kid, you don't have to go through with this," said a person, with a hood, from the background. "You can just run home and run to your mum if you want to, cuz we're not going to tell you where Orochimaru is" he was laughing. Sasuke, stood there, silent as a rock, his eyes were full of hate and lust.

"I won't run, I don't have a family that loves me, plus, you've pushed me to the _breaking point_ " Sasuke said. "You think you'll get away with what you did to Naruto."

"Oh, so that kid actually had a name," the person who had spoke before, was interrupted immediately.

Sasuke leaped off the ground and flew straight towards the person, who had mocked him, like a bullet. He was right in front of his face, ready to kick but there was a small crack and then he was right behind him.

" _Kanton, gogyekuo no jutsu," Sasuke screamed. (English translation: fire style, fire ball no jutsu)._

The fireball that had incinerated Sasuke's enemy, from point blank was white as the night stars. After he had finished the fire technique, he grabbed one of his opponent's shoulders and threw him up against the wall; he took the kunai that was sticking out from the man's shuriken holster. Sasuke pulled up the kunai up to the man's neck, the man's neck started to bleed a crimson red, and then said," Where's Orochimaru, or you'll be the next to die tonight. You have five counts, till death."

" _Five,"_

" _Four,"_

" _Three,"_

" _Two,"_

" _One,"_

He was about to stab him direct in the heart but everyone disappeared, and then the only thing there was the person, who was being held by Sasuke, and sasuke. The person then broke the awkward silence.

"I am right in front of you fool," he announced. A big crash, and then Sasuke was in front of the snake man: Orochimaru.

"For all I know, your friend could be dead by now," Orochimaru said laughing high pitched.

"I don't have time for you right now, but one day you'll come for me, seeking power, and I will give it to you," he said, in his crackling voice. "But until next time, here is my gift too you," his neck went into Sasuke's shoulder and then everything went cold. Memories of the morning were flying around his head and then he blacked out.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke and Naruto were running, outside, at P.E. class. Sakura was running right next to them.

"Hey, Sakura, want to come with us to the movies right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, no thank you, I don't want to get into trouble with you guys again, maybe tomorrow," she suggested, in a kind voice.

"Okay, well see you later, at my house, tonight," Sasuke said.

"sure," she replied in a cute voice.

"Dude, how many times have I told you to shut up about that stuff when I am around," Naruto explained.

Sasuke and Naruto then jumped over the fence and into the street. They started to run before the teachers could see or stop them. The problem was that they weren't really going to the movie anymore, because Sakura said no. They were going to arbys, to get some curly fries. But little did they know that there would be no one inside the deserted restraint.

"How much money do you have, if we combined our money we could get a really big meal," Sasuke recommended.

"I've got twenty dollars," he said.

"I have a twenty dollar bill and a ten dollar bill," Sasuke explained. "That's more than enough."

As they walked into the restraint, it was completely silent. The only thing that was standing there was long black-haired man, with a cold, white face.

"You to should not be cutting class, so recklessly like this," the ominous man said. "It doesn't matter though; finally I have found you, Uchiha." The black-haired licked his lips.

"Woe lets get the fuck out of here, like now, before pedifile over there pulls some scary shit," said Naruto, in a creped out voice.

"If you value your friend's life then come to me at the ally next to the konoha band," he said to Sasuke. He then threw a smoke bomb on the ground. As the smoke disappeared, Naruto was no where to be seen.

 **End of flash back.**

Sasuke felt as though a brick had hit his head when he saw Sakura right next to him, sitting on a chair. Everything was a blur for a second and then he could see.

"Oh, Sasuke, are you okay," Sakura asked, tears flowing down her eyes. "W wh Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know," he said with a confused and sad voice.

 **Luke: How do you like my first chapter? I will try to make it more suspenseful, next time. Oh, and tell me if you got any ideas for the story, if you liked it, or if you have any favorite stories out there, cuz fan fiction is a big place. Or if you have a story, that you authorized, I would like to know.**

 **Black owl: please check out my polls and review this story, PLEASE. Hope your enjoying the day.**

 **Zane: Well see you guys another day, I will disappear and reappear another day.**

 **-black owl**

 **PEICE**


End file.
